Moments de vie 2
by Haloa
Summary: même recette...
1. Chapter 1

**La jarre de Yajirobe.**

Yajirobe vivait au sommet de la Tour depuis de nombreuses années. Au début, il espérait devenir un expert en arts martiaux au contact de Maître Karine, mais très rapidement, il arrêta ses leçons, sachant qu' il n'avait pas la principale qualité requise, à savoir : le courage. Yajirobe avait donc progressivement abandonné ses rêves de gloire et de richesse...

Il était resté pour tenir compagnie au vieux chat, devenu son ami, avec qui il partageait la passion de la nourriture et des échecs. Il était également très fier de s'occuper des plants de haricots magiques et quittait rarement la Tour. Malgré cela, il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait en bas. Comment me direz-vous ?

Et bien, comme Son Goku lorsqu'il était petit, Yajirobe avait appris l'existence des trois jarres, renfermant le passé, le présent et le futur. Et de temps en temps, pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, il soulevait le couvercle du présent. Il voyait ainsi Goten et Trunk, préparer leurs mauvais coups, son ami Krillin, se faire rabrouer par sa chère et tendre épouse C18, Le vieux Tortue Géniale, saigner devant son cours télévisé d'aérobic et même Végéta, dérober dans le réfrigérateur le gâteau au chocolat préparé par sa belle-mère pour le goûter des enfants...et cela lui plaisait et lui faisait passer le temps...

Yajirobe ne soulevait en revanche, _jamais_, le couvercle de la jarre révélant le futur...Il avait trop peur d'y voir les batailles à venir ou la mort, même de vieillesse, de ses amis.

Quand à la jarre du passé, il l'ouvrait très rarement. Souvent en effet, il se revoyait enfant, souffrant des moqueries de ses camarades qui l'appelaient "le gros" et blessé d'être surnommé "le Samouraï peureux" par ses professeurs.

Voir ces images du passé le déprimait, aussi finissait-il par se tourner vers une quatrième jarre...Cette jarre était la sienne. Haute-perchée sur une étagère et cachée par un rideau, elle contenait son trésor, son trophée, souvenir de son unique jour de gloire ! Il s'agissait bien sûr de la queue sayenne de Végéta, conservée dans du formol !

Et chaque fois, après l'avoir vu, il retrouvait le sourire, tout en s'inquiétant de la réaction qu'aurait Végéta s'il le découvrait ! Peut-être qu'un jour, sur son lit de mort, il la lui rendrait...

Fin.


	2. La collection

_**Un autre jour, une autre histoire :**_

**La collection **

_L'hiver était bien installé. Après une matinée de shopping, Bulma et Chichi étaient rentrées se réchauffer à la Capsule Corporation, la grande demeure des Briefs. Toutes les deux discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé lorsque Chichi posa son regard sur un meuble-vitrine._

_-« Tiens ! Ce meuble n'était pas là lors de ma dernière visite ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? »_

_-« Hi hi …Tu n'as qu'à aller voir. »_

_Sans attendre, piquée par la curiosité, Chichi se leva et s'avança vers ladite vitrine. A l'intérieur, rangé par thème, taille ou couleur, se trouvait une quantité incroyable de fèves en porcelaine._

_-« Oh celle-ci est magnifique ! Celle-là aussi ! Et cette autre, en haut à gauche !...Mais dis-moi Bulma, je ne savais pas que tu collectionnais les fèves ! » S'étonna Chichi._

_-« Oh mais ce n'est pas MA collection ! C'est celle de Végéta… »_

_-« Celle de …VEGETA ? »_

_-« Mais oui …Souviens-toi … »Lui dit Bulma, un doux sourire naissant à ses lèvres, à l'évocation de ce souvenir…_

*flashback*

…15 Ans plus tôt_ … (durant les 3 années précédant l'attaque des Cyborgs)_

_-« Je suis VEGETAAAA ! Prince des Sayains et VOTRE ROI ! »_

_-« VEGETA ! DESCENDS DE CE TOIT ET VIENS FINIR DE MANGER ! »_

_-« TAIS-TOI, FEMME ! ET PROSTERNES-TOI DEVANT TON NOUVEAU ROI ! »_

_-« Euh …Bonjour Bulma ! »Dit Son Goku, qui venait d'apparaître dans le jardin des Briefs grâce à la transmission instantanée, sa femme Chichi et leur fils Gohan, accrochés à sa tunique orange._

_-« Bonjour Goku…Bonjour Chichi …Et bonjour Gohan … » Leur répondit Bulma d'une voix lasse._

_-« Mais …Mais que fait Végéta sur le dôme de la Capsule ? » Demanda Chichi._

_-« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a sur la tête ? » S'étonna Goku._

_-« Oh ça …C'est une couronne en carton. »_

_-« Euh …Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui lui arrive ? »_

_-« Et bien …Ma mère a acheté une galette des Rois. »_

_-« Hein ? Mais l'Epiphanie c'est dimanche prochain ! » S'étonna Chichi._

_-« Je sais… »Soupira Bulma, « Mais maman était pressée de lui faire goûter la galette à la frangipane, elle aime tellement lui faire découvrir de nouveaux goûts, elle n'a pas résisté et …elle a servi la galette ce midi. Elle lui a raconté qu'on cachait une fève dans une galette et que …Celui qui la trouvait devenait le Roi…Et devinez quoi…C'est VEGETA qui l'a trouvé ! »_

_-« PEUPLE DE LA TERRE ! AGENOUILLEZ-VOUS DEVANT MOI ! VEGETAAAAAAA ! VOTRE ROI ! AH AH AAAAAH »Criait Végéta, avant de lancer un rire machiavélique._

_-« Euh …Il a bien compris que chaque galette contenait une fève et qu'il ne serait Roi que pour un jour, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Goku._

_-« VEGETA ! CESSES DE DECLARER LA GUERRE AUX VOISINS ET DESCENDS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! J'ai quelque chose d'IMPORTANT à te dire...» Hurlait Bulma._

_*fin du Flashback*_

_-« Cette fois je m'en souviens ! »dit Chichi. « Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il a vraiment cru qu'on choisissait le Roi de cette façon sur Terre ? »_

_-« Oui …Mais il faut dire qu'une semaine plus tôt, il avait vu des gens vénérer un enfant né dans une étable alors tu vois…Et tu te souviens de la suite. Il a boudé tout l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Goku lui rappelle qu'une partie de cette tradition était vraie ! »_

_-« Et il en profité jusqu'à minuit en nous prenant pour ses sujets ! Mon pauvre Goku en a vu de toutes les couleurs ! »_

_-« hi hi …Son sujet n°1 ! »_

_-« Hi hi …Son esclave tu veux dire ! Et apportes-moi un verre d'eau et fais-moi ceci et fais-moi cela ! Il l'a même obligé à perdre le combat contre lui !»_

_-« Quelle journée interminable ! »Ajouta Bulma._

_-« Et aujourd'hui, combien de fèves a-t-il ? »_

_-« Quatre-vingt-seize fèves ! Pour Quatre-vingt-seize jours de règne ! Une chance que je sois devenue sa Reine ! » Gloussa Bulma._


	3. La question

**La question **

Bra demeurait silencieuse devant son milkshake à la fraise, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, songea Trunk.

-« Bra, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« Rien … »

-« Bra ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te contrarie. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu as un problème à l'école ? »

-« Non …Ce n'est pas à l'école …C'est juste que …Papa ne veut pas m'apprendre à voler. » Dit Bra, boudant toujours son dessert.

-« Tu veux apprendre à voler ? Mais depuis quand ? » S'étonna Trunk.

Bra, en effet, ne s'intéressait pas aux arts martiaux, contrairement à lui au même âge.

-« Depuis que Pan, elle, elle sait voler ! » Soupira Bra.

-« Oh …Je vois. Et donc, tu es allée voir Papa pour lui demander de t'apprendre à voler ! »

-« Exactement. Mais il m'a mise à la porte de la salle de gravité ! Il m'a dit que j'étais encore trop petite et que je n'avais pas encore les bases avec le Ki et tout ça …et puis je l'embêtais parce qu'il avait un programme d'entraînement trèèèès important et puis j'allais encore pleurer et abandonner au bout de dix minutes … » Énonça Bra qui ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. En cela, Trunk songea qu'elle tenait beaucoup de sa mère et de sa grand-mère.

-« Je vois … » Répondit Trunk.

Ce dernier arborait un sourire, qui bien que léger, ne passa pas inaperçu face à Bra. Celle-ci pensa qu'il se moquait d'elle et de ce qu'elle ressentait.

-« Tu t'en fiches ! » Lui cria Bra, à la fois fâchée et vexée.

-« Mais pas du tout, petite sœur…En fait, je réfléchissais à ton problème …Bra, es-tu certaine d'avoir posé _la_ bonne question à Papa ?»

-« Hein ? » Demanda Bra.

Se levant soudain de table, Trunk s'approcha de Bra et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La petite Bra pouffa alors de rire.

…_Et quelques minutes plus tard …_

Végéta venait juste de terminer une série de 1000 tractions lorsque la sonnette d'entrée de la salle de gravité retentit.

Il atteint rapidement le bouton de l'interphone, lâchant pour la forme un grognement à l'attention de la personne qui venait le déranger.

-« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« C'est moi, Bra ! »

-« Encore ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'apprendrais pas à voler aujourd'hui ! » Lui répondit fermement Végéta.

-« Mais je voulais te poser une question ! »Insista Bra.

-« Pfft …D'accord, une question …Mais dépêches toi ! » Annonça Végéta tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

-« Papa …Comment on fait les bébés ? » Demanda-t-elle alors d'une petite voix, avec toute l'innocence de son jeune âge.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Végéta ne parvienne à prononcer un mot. D'abord pétrifié comme une statue grecque, ses muscles se relâchèrent après ce qui sembla être une éternité. Son visage passa ensuite du pâle au rouge pivoine, quelques perles de sueur s'ajoutant à celles qu'il avait déjà sur le front.

-« Bon …Hum …Alors euh …Hum …Ta question c'était …hum alors pour voler il faut d'abord …euh …Bien savoir concentrer son énergie ! » Commença Végéta...

Dix minutes plus tard, Bra, assise en tailleur, écoutait sa première leçon sur le Ki, tout en remerciant intérieurement son grand frère pour son conseil bien avisé.

FIN.


End file.
